


Candles, Cabernet, and Thou

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Holiday: v-day: Drama/Romance, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair celebrate Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candles, Cabernet, and Thou

                      
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, and I intend no infringement  
upon the rights of the original creators, producers, or anyone associated  
with Pet Fly, UPN, or Paramount.  This is an original work of fiction  
intended only for the enjoyment of other fans.  I also borrowed the  
song Love of My Life from Sammy Kershaw, and don't intend to infringe upon  
any rights therein, either.

                     Notes: Although I'm posting this first, this is actually only the second piece of slash fiction I've ever done. The first will be posted second, later this month.  If you can follow that, you're a better reader than I.  I dedicate this to my staunch supporters out there, you know who you all are, even if you can't recognize the name.  It's a pity that society being as square and narrow-minded as it is, prevents me from feeling free to use my true moniker. Love to you all. Thanks to all my little helpers for getting this out here. You guys are the best!  Feedback is welcomed at the address above. 

                     Summary: Jim and Blair celebrate Valentine's Day. 

                     Warnings: None, except maybe for extreme gushiness.   
  

Candles, Cabernet, and Thou  


(A Valentine's Day story)

by Galina

 

                     The loft was lit by the soft glow of many candles and the fireplace.  The warm, yellow glow filled the large space, making it seem smaller, cozier, more romantic.  Jim sat relaxed on the couch, aimlessly paging through a magazine, one of the many trade publications that his lover received.  He wasn't really interested in what he was reading, it was just a way to pass the time, and wait.  Wait for his love to come home, and then he could set in motion his carefully planned evening.  It was February 14, Valentine's Day.  The one day a year set aside for lovers everywhere, and Jim and Blair were no exception. 

                     The table was set elegantly, wine waiting for them to drink and savor its rich, red flavors.  Dinner was warming in the oven, it's exotic aroma filling the loft with it's fragrance. Jim had chosen all of Blair's favorites, opting to please Blair's refined palate, rather than his own rather pedestrian tastes. 

                     Jim looked at his watch again, and saw that only ten minutes had passed since the last time he had checked.  He frowned slightly, but then sighed, knowing the erratic scheduling habits of his partner.  He wasn't really that late yet, only about 30 minutes.  Jim had called at noon to make sure Blair would be home at a semi-predictable hour before starting any of his preparations. Blair had assured Jim that he would be home on time that evening, and was looking forward to spending the evening with his lover, alone and uninterrupted for the first time in several days.  Both men had been working long hours, each with his own duties and commitments.  Blair had whined about missing Jim, and how nothing was going to keep him away, tonight of all nights. 

                     Jim smiled at the memory of the conversation, hearing the frustration and desire in his mate's voice.  He only hoped that his plans would feed that desire, not douse it altogether.  He was taking a big step in this relationship, and felt they were ready to do so, but as had often happened before, Blair could still surprise him with his reactions to things.  Jim felt the flutter of anxiety in his gut and forced it away, assuring himself that they were ready for this. 

                     His ruminations were cut short by the sound of Blair's key in the lock.  Jim had been focussed so internally, that he had not heard his partner enter the building from the street as he usually did. He took a deep breath and let all of the anxiety of earlier flow away with the exhalation. 

                     The door opened and Blair blew in, moving with the pace of someone who knew he was late for a very important date.  "I'm really sorry, Jim.  I was on my way out the door, when Professor Robeson caught me on her way to the collections room, and asked for my 'particular expertise' on an identification.  I didn't think it would take too long, so I helped her.  30 minutes later, she was still telling me about her grandson's basketball camp trophy, and I made my apologetic getaway.  I swear, you could absolutely see the lights come on in her brain when she realized I was trying to politely tell her that I had a  date, and that it was Valentine's Day after all."  Blair paused long enough for a quick, bright chuckle.  "She almost pushed me out of the room after that." 

                     Jim just sat and watched the frenetic actions of his partner, as he dropped his backpack on the floor, tossed his keys on the table beside the door, then shrugged out of the worn, brown, leather, jacket, hanging it on the hook beside Jim's own black one.  He loved to watch Blair.  Loved to watch the everyday things that made him the man he loved.  The man he wanted to spend all of his days, and nights, with.  The way his eyes sparkled when he was telling a story, the way his muscles moved under his skin as he tried to reach things set up too high, or the comfortable way he prepared meals in the kitchen he knew so well.  All of the things that made Blair Sandburg irresistible. 

                     Blair noticed the romantic atmosphere in the large living room for the first time, eyes turning suddenly soft and smoky as he took in the burning candles and set table.  "Jim, this is beautiful.  Wow." 

                     Jim stood and moved over to where Blair was standing.  He gathered the smaller man into a warm embrace and whispered, "Welcome home, my Valentine," into the soft curly head, planting a kiss at the top. 

                     Blair then turned his sapphire-blue eyes up to Jim's face and kissed the waiting mouth.  The kiss was warm and playful, a greeting rather than an invitation.  "Thank you, *my* Valentine."  Blair paused, sniffing the air, "What smells so good?" 

                     Jim just smiled, and said, "You'll have to wait to find out.  First, we have a glass of wine and share a quiet and relaxed moment alone, enjoying each other's company, OK?" 

                     "You'll get no argument from me, sweets. I have no intention of doing anything other than indulging the both of us all evening," Blair said, and he smiled a slightly wicked smile.  A promise of things yet to come. 

                     Jim poured wine into two globe-bowled, long-stemmed glasses, then brought them to the couch where Blair was waiting.  Jim handed one glass to Blair, then they gently tapped the glasses together and said, "Cheers," in unison.  They sipped the wine carefully, gazes never leaving each other's eyes. 

                     "Mmm.  This is excellent.  Is it a Merlot?" Blair said. 

                     "Nope, a Cabernet.  A little richer.  Goes better with the lamb."  Jim said, then looked annoyed with himself. 

                     "Lamb, eh?  What is it?  A roast, or no, wait, I smell curry, I think.  Did you do Indian?"  Blair said, his voice building with excitement. 

                     Jim couldn't keep the secret any longer.  "Yes, it's that recipe you got from that exchange student you brought home about six months ago.  I wanted to surprise you, but I have to admit, I had a little help.  It was a bit above my culinary skills.  I called Henri's wife, because I know she loves to cook. She was only too happy to help.  I think we did quite well, if I do say so myself." 

                     "Oh, yes!  I can hardly wait.  My stomach is growling just thinking about it!" Blair said, rubbing a long fingered hand over his flat stomach. 

                     Jim smiled at Blair's theatrics, then set his glass down on the coffee table, and stood.  He went over to the stereo system and cued up the CD he had waiting.  As the soft, slow music started to play, he came back over to where Blair was watching him, and offered his hand to the younger man. "Dance with me?" he asked 

                     Blair took the waiting hand, joining his palm to Jim's and stood.  He moved up into his lover's arms, and fell into the rhythm of the music.  It was a piano backed by a soft fiddle.  Blair pulled back suddenly, a question on his face. 

                     "Country?  Since when do you, James," I listen only to Santana", Ellison, listen to country music?" 

                     "Shut up and listen to the words, Sandburg.   I need you to listen, not critique," said Jim, gently, eyes curiously serious. 

                     Blair frowned slightly, then gave in and shrugged, "How bad can one song be? Even *I* can listen that long." 

                     Both men relaxed again and swayed gently to the sweet, romantic music.  A rusty baritone voice began singing, and Blair's eyes flew to his partner's face, caught by the words:   
  

                     You are the love of my life,   
                     And you are the reason I'm alive.   
                     And baby, baby, baby,   
                     When I think of how you saved me   
                     I go crazy.   
  

                     Blair swallowed hard, eyes searching his partner's face for the emotions he was suddenly feeling, "Jim, I" 

                     "Shhhh.  Just listen," whispered Jim, placing a kiss on Blair's right cheekbone. 

    
                     I've never known love like this,   
                     And it fills me with a new tenderness.   
                     And I know, I know, I know,   
                     You're in my heart you're in my soul   
                     You're all I can't resist. 

                     And I need to tell you   
                     The first time I held you,   
                     I knew   
                     You are the love of my life.   
  

                     A slide guitar had joined the piano and fiddle, then a whole ensemble of instruments appeared, swelling and building for the chorus.   
  

                     I spent a lifetime waiting   
                     Always hesitating   
                     Until you.   
                     I was lost so deep inside my shell   
                     Then you came and saved me from myself   
                     Now all I really know is I need you.   
  

                     A tear had slipped down Blair's cheek, his eyes on those of his love, realizing Jim had found this incredible song to express his emotion and love. Blair was touched like never before.  He felt his heart beating, bursting, with the joy and love living there. 

                     Jim lowered his head to kiss the trail the tear had made and pulled Blair even closer to him, completely enfolding him in his loving embrace.   
  

                     And you are the love of my life   
                     All the joy and tears that I cry   
                     And baby, baby, baby,   
                     You don't have to say a word   
                     I see it in your eyes.   
  

                     A shuddering sigh escaped Blair's lips, and Jim responded by squeezing him even tighter, communicating with his body, his intense emotions.   
  

                     As we stand together   
                     I promise forever   
                     Till the day that I die   
                     That you are the love of my life.   
  

                     A short musical bridge came next, replete with steel guitars and all the typical strains of a classic country song, but neither man noticed, so completely lost in each other were they.   
  

                     I spent a lifetime waiting   
                     Always hesitating   
                     Until you.   
                     I was lost so deep inside my shell   
                     Till you came and saved me from myself   
                     Now all I really know is I need you. 

                     You are the love of my life   
                     And you are the reason I'm alive   
  

                     The song finished simply, with a flourish of piano and final note from the fiddle.  They stayed in each other's embrace, not moving, until the very last bits of the note faded, then they waited one minute longer.  Finally, Blair pulled away from Jim, just far enough to see his love's baby blue eyes, "That was the most beautiful gift you've ever given me.  I'm overwhelmed.  I love you so much, and yet love doesn't seem like a strong enough word to describe this incredible feeling inside of me." Blair said, and then he kissed Jim, soundly and passionately, tongue moving sinuously, searchingly, inside his mouth. 

                     Their hands automatically started exploring and caressing each other's bodies, knowing just how to arouse and delight each other, until both were moving feverishly, panting with desire. 

                     "Wait, I want to tell you something" Jim panted around another searing kiss. Blair stopped, face flushed and pupils dilated, breath coming in long pants. 

                     "You just told me all I ever need to know, Jim."  Blair said, this time it was his face that was curiously serious. 

                     "There's more I need to say.  Wait here.  I'll come right back,"  Jim said, loudly kissing Blair one more time before he moved to the other side of the room. 

                     Jim could feel his lover's eyes on him, watching his every move, wondering what he was up to now.  Jim smiled at him teasingly, enjoying the look of consternation that played across the ever-expressive face.  His hands finally found what he was looking for.  A simple black, velvet, hinged box.  No words were printed on the cover, and no ribbons adorned its outside.  It was almost utilitarian in its appearance, but still unmistakable. 

                     Jim returned to Blair's side with the box in his hand, closed.  He put his empty hand on Blair's cheek and bent slightly to look directly into the cherished, blue eyes.  Jim's hand slid back into Blair's hair as he spoke, holding gently the curly locks at Blair's temple. 

                     Jim took a deep breath, grinned with an expression almost Mona Lisa-like in its subtlety, and spoke softly, words full of sincere, heart-felt love, "Blair Sandburg, you are the love of my life." 

                     He paused, releasing the curls, and opening the small velvet box.  It creaked with a quiet groan, revealing two simple rings, one silver and one gold. Their surfaces were etched with tiny swirls and patterns that had a somewhat Celtic theme. 

                     Blair focussed on the rings briefly, catching his breath, then looked at Jim. The expression he saw there was filled with undying and powerful love, the depth of which threatened to overwhelm Blair.  Jim took another breath then continued, "Share the rest of it with me."  He picked out the silver ring and slid it onto Blair's finger, then put the gold one onto his own and said, "Be with me, always." 

                     Jim clasped Blair's ring be-decked hand to his own, pulled them together to his lips and kissed the knuckles softly, eyes never leaving Blair's. 

                     Blair felt warm tears rolling unstopped down his face, and saw one large drop rolling down Jim's left cheek.  He could hear his heart hammering like thunder in his ears, and saw Jim waiting for him to say something.  His expression seemed a little uneasy to Blair, and he suddenly realized that Jim had been nervous about this moment.  Not quite sure of Blair's own reaction to this proposal of commitment.  How could he ever have thought there was any question? 

                     Blair's face split into a huge smile of joy, contentment and all consuming love.  "See it in my eyes, Jim?  You are the love of my life, too.  I never want to be anywhere else but here with you.  I love you, James Ellison, for now and for always."  Blair finished with a gentle kiss to Jim's mouth, waiting to see the reaction to his words. 

                     It came immediately and fiercely, as Jim took Blair back into his arms and kissed him with a renewed passion and desperation.  He plundered the full mouth of his partner, causing a sigh of pleasure to escape lips being hungrily devoured.  Their bodies bent and sought the contact of each other, moving in a frantic search for release. 

                     This time it was Blair who broke the contact, and spoke breathlessly, "What about dinner?" 

                     "It can wait.  This can't."  Jim answered, already peeling clothing from each of their bodies, and pulling Blair down to the soft rug in front of the fireplace. 

                     Soon they were both naked and reveling in the pleasures of flesh to flesh contact.  Their bodies created long, dancing shadows on the walls and ceiling, caught in the light of the candles, which were also the only witnesses to their cries of passion and satiation.  The dance was elegant and filled with a beauty born of true love and true desire, completed by mutual respect and trust. 

                     Later, when the heat of passion had cooled, and the needful desire had passed, the two lovers lay tangled around each other on the floor, backlit by the glow of embers in the fireplace.  Their eyes were closed and their hands stroked still quivering skin.  Finally, Blair managed to say, "Happy Valentine's Day, Jim." 

                     Jim smiled into the top of Blair's head then kissed his temple tenderly, "Happy Valentine's Day, Blair." 

                     They slept then, unwilling to leave each other's embrace, content in the knowledge that they never had to do so again.   
  

                     The End 

Feedback can be sent to Galina at: galina1105@aol.com 


End file.
